


Halloween Party

by fabuloustrash05



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), tmnt 2012 - Fandom
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, One Year Later, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Short Story, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloustrash05/pseuds/fabuloustrash05
Summary: One year after the monsters attacked New York City, April decides to host a Halloween costume party to make up for their Halloween that got interrupted last year and invites all of her human, mutant, and alien friends.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Karai/Shinigami (TMNT), Leonardo & Miyamoto Usagi, Michelangelo/Renet Tilley, Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 19





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't that great. It's not my best work, and it was kind of rushed, trying to get it out on Halloween, but I hope you enjoy it! I just wanted to write a short little thing for Halloween.

A full moon hangs high in the night sky, shining its ghostly yellow glow onto the city of New York. The faint glow from jack-o-lanterns filled the streets as humans in costumes roamed. It was Halloween, the turtles’ favorite holiday, and April decided to throw a Halloween costume party for her and all her friends. Last year's Halloween was something of the unexpected for them, with the time traveling and the monsters taking over the city. But this year, April was determined to give her friends the perfect Halloween party.

April was in her apartment, setting up the last bit of snacks and decorations. She was already dressed in her costume, the Bride of Frankenstein. She was perfectly matching Donnie's costume as Frankenstein's monster. Donnie came by earlier to help her finish setting up and by 9 o'clock, her guests began to arrive.

April turns to see Karai and Shinigami as they enter her apartment. The first guests to arrive at her party. She happily greets them and welcomes them in.

Shini wore a black dress that was hemmed at her knees, with long web patterned stockings. A black buckled belt was wrapped around her waist and the collar of the dress was neatly folded. The final detail was her witch’s hat that she always wore. April had a hard time telling if Shini was in a costume or rocking her everyday wear.

Next to Shini was Karai, wearing a leather jacket with tiny spikes on the shoulders, along with ripped jeans and army boots. The strange part about her outfit was a single red ribbon tied around her neck.

"Karai!" April nags as she approaches the kunoichi, "I said to wear a costume!"

"I am wearing a costume, O'Neil," says Karai as she points at the red ribbon tied around her neck, "I'm the ribbon girl. You know? The story of the girl who wears a ribbon around her neck and if it's removed her head falls off."

"Ohhh..." April said in realization.

"Silly red bird doesn't know her folk tales," Shini teases.

Next to join the party was Raphael and Mona Lisa - Mona Lisa was experiencing her first Halloween ever. Thankfully, Raph explained to his girlfriend the holiday, and after some discussion they knew what they would choose as costumes for April's party. April practically screamed with excitement when she saw their costumes.

Raph wore a chalk-striped black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie. On top of his lip was a fake mustache that he was obviously too proud of. Mona Lisa was dressed in a long sleeved black maxi dress that fell all the way down to the floor. The collar of the dress was cut rather low down her chest. Her nails were painted red and her eye make up was smokey with a hint of sparkles to make her eyes shine. April knew who they were in an instant. They were Gomez and Morticia Addams.

Resting on Raph's shoulder to complete their costumes was Chompy Picasso, who had a fake plastic hand glued to his shell to make him look like the Addams family’s faithful companion and extra hand, Thing.

"Oh my gosh!" April said with excitement as she approached her friends to greet them, "You guys look amazing!"

Mona giggles, "Thank you, April, and we're sorry if we are late."

"No. No. You're not late. You're right on time!" April welcomes her friends in, inviting them to enjoy the party.

"Mona, how come you didn't wear the Morticia wig?" Karai asked, approaching her alien friend curiously.

"Hair is itchy and hard to maintain, even if it's fake," Mona answered with a shrug, looking at Shinigami with her practically flawless long black hair, "I don't know how you Earth women do it.”

Shini gives the alien girl a smug smile as she flips her hair proudly, "Just lucky, I guess."

"Mona may have not worn the wig but she still looks gorgeous in that dress, and I'm rocking this mustache!" Raph says confidently walking by the girls. Karai and Shini Roll their eyes with annoyance as Mona Lisa giggles at Raph's comment.

Mikey and Renet were the next to show up. The couple came dressed as Mario and Princess Peach, but with a twist of Renet dressed as the iconic video game plumber and Mikey dressed as the Princess of the Mushroom kingdom. Leatherhead joined in on the couples’ fun and came as Bowser, along with Ice Cream Kitty wearing a tiny Toad hat, to complete their set.

"How come you're not dressed as Mario and Renet is not Peach?" Raph asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Mikey answered.

The next to show up was Leo and Usagi. Usagi was wearing a fancy suit with a long black and red cape draping from his back. Covering his face was a white mask along with a black top hat on his head. He was Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon. The suit and mask gave him a mysterious yet charming look that the girls admired, but the boys didn't enjoy the attention Usagi was getting.

While everyone was impressed by Usagi's costume, Leo quickly became the center of everyone's attention once he entered.

To everyone's surprise, Leo was dressed in a white bunny costume. A furry onesie covered Leo from head to toe, with the hood part having two long rabbit ears peeking up. While everyone was smiling at Leo's costume, the blue turtle was not assumed.

"What happened, Leo?" Karai laughed as Shinigami pulled out her phone to take pictures, "Did you lose a bet?”

"Actually, I did..." Leo said, embarrassed.

"This night just keeps getting better and better!" Raph laughs as he looks at his brother, "You look ridiculous!" Mona tries to make Raph stop but he doesn't listen and keeps laughing.

"Leonardo and I made a bet," Usagi told everyone, "We would have a duel and whoever lost would have to dress as the species of the winner for Halloween.”

"This is officially the greatest Halloween ever!" Raph says, still laughing.

"Very funny," Leo said with a glare.

The party was underway! The rest of their friends soon joined the party. The Mighty Mutanimals showed up in their Halloween best - Slash was dressed as Captain Barossa from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, and Rockwell and Mondo Gecko did Doc Brown and Marty Mcfly. Even Alopex surprisingly showed up dressed as Nick Wilde from Zootopia.

"If I knew you were coming to the party, Usagi, I would've tried to convince you to dress up as Judy. We could've been a duo!" Alopex jokingly says to the samurai rabbit.

Usagi chuckles, "Maybe next year."

The last to show was Casey, coming to the party "fashionable late" as he put it, appearing in his costume of Jason Voorhees. Even though he is just wearing his regular clothing with a Jason mask and claiming it is a 'professional costume’.

"No need to fear everyone!" Casey says as he enters the room, "Casey Jones has finally arrived!”

"Thank goodness. We were so worried," Donnie said in a sarcastic tone. "Now this party can really get going…”

The party officially was in motion. Casey put on his favorite Halloween movie, Friday the 13th, for everyone to watch. Raph, Donnie, Casey, Karai, and Slash all sat down and enjoyed the movie while others enjoyed the food and tried some traditional Halloween party games.

Since this was her first Halloween ever, Mikey was giving Mona Lisa an 'important lesson' on the good vs the bad types of Halloween candy.

April set up a bobbing for apples area, where Mondo Gecko, Leatherhead, and Renet participated.

Leo kept getting teased by Shinigami for his costume until he finally had enough and took it off, much to Usagi's disappointment.

The night was young and the clock chimed midnight. April went to the living room and paused the movie her friends were watching.

"What the heck, April?!" Raph says angrily.

“Yeah, April,” Slash adds, “The girl was just about to enter the cabin to get killed!”

"I know, but it's midnight and I wanna give a midnight toast," April says as she holds her drink in her hands. Everyone gathered in the living room of April's apartment, some relaxing on the chairs or couches, others lounging against the walls or sitting on the floor.

"Before I begin, does anyone have anything they'd like to say?" April asked.

"Oh! I got one!" Renet says cheerfully, "I just want to say that even though I haven't known all of you that long, it's such an honor to be spending this Halloween with all you historical legends!”

"I'll admit, this Earth holiday is very strange," Mona Lisa added, "But I think this one's my favorite thus far.”

"Wait until you experience Christmas!" Mikey said with a smile.

"This is definitely better than last year's Halloween," Donnie commented.

April nods as she looks at her friends, "I agree with Donnie. “I know last year's Halloween was kind of an unexpected one with what… happened.”

Mona raises her hand like a polite child in school, "Um, this is my first Halloween," she says, "I wasn't here last year. What happened last Halloween?”

"I got turned into a vampire and tried to eat my brothers and friends." Raph answered quickly as he glared at Renet who sat across the room from him.

Mona's eyes widened from shock, "What?!”

"Yeah... Sorry again, Raph. That was kind of my fault..." Renet says with an embarrassed giggle as Mikey wraps his arm around her, comforting her.

"You're not the only one who got turned into a vampire, Raph!" Casey adds, "You're not special!”

"What kind of adventures do you guys go on when we're not around?" Karai asked, confused.

"Anyway!" April continues, "I'm so glad you were all able to make it tonight. I couldn't imagine spending my Halloween with anyone else. I’m so happy I could spend this night with all my friends," April raises her cup, "Here's to a great rest of the year! Happy Halloween, Everyone!”

"Happy Halloween!" Everyone cheers as they raise their drinks up in the air and toast each other.

The rest of the night was full of laughter, and some good scares and screams, as the Turtles and all their friends enjoyed their Halloween night.


End file.
